


Red dress

by kenyakaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Songfic, non incest au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: Warnings : non blood related yomouka , short text , au , maybe ooc .Couple : Yomo x Touka .Rated : T/+13 .Summary : I have much love and is getting stronger. When i  see you with that  red dress. Yomouka (non incest au ). Songfic based on the song "Red dress" from Magic!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Initial note: And one more fanfic with Yomouka. To celebrate the fact that i bought the new album from Magic! , Primary Colours.  
> I hope you like it . Give a chance to ship. In this fic, they have no blood ties, that is, without incest.

Yomo P.O.V.

"It's late, but she has proven all the little things in her closet. She knows i'm sending messages and i'm hungry.

Because the coffee shop has made us work too hard, now she wants an unforgettable night.

Love, i'm standing in the city. Do not worry, wore anything.

But today, i am in polite behaviour. Without being rude. But, walking from one side to the other.

And after 10 thousand lives later, there appears her in the room. With a red dress with spaghetti strap. A black choker with a rose and heart earring. And red high heels. It's so 

beautiful and sexy. Oh, kami!

I said to her :

"Hey, Touka! I have to find a way to strip this red dress. I'm full of love and it is growing more and more, as i see you with that red dress."

Touka tells me to calm down and let's get out.

We went to a little restaurant that serves secretly human flesh in the night .

Touka speech that is difficult to finish the dish, she can not concentrate. And when the waiter serves wine of blood, one thing comes to my mind.

Honey, i'm in my best modes. Struggling to not create confusion. But , when we get home later it's just you and me.

Oh, dear beloved! My love for you only grows every minute that i see you with this red dress. And i have to find a way to strip it. When you get home, wait for me. Will be you 

and me only.

And that damn red dress will fall. And your skin is in contact with mine, with nothing to disturb. And i will love you too. "


End file.
